Brendan's Hoenn Adventure
by Jake12345
Summary: Brendan was sulking. He hated leaving Johto. But after getting a friend in a Treeko, and meeting a travelling companion, will his thoughts change? A Hoennshipping fanfic, will differ from the game plot to match the story. Rated k , but could change to T anytime.
1. Prolouge: Brendan

**A/N-** **Hey readers! Welcome to me first fanfic. A new fanfic writer here, so don't go too hard on me. *looks at the critics***

 **Now, before I get a review about recycling an old theme, plz lemme tell you, I am using this one just to see whether or not I have the punk to be a good fanfic writer.**

 **So welcome to a Brendan and May adventure. Happy reading.**

 **...Why are you still reading this? Look down idiot!  
**

* * *

Brendan Maple was in a very bad mood.

Stupid Parents. Stupid Pokemon League, to shift his father, Norman Maple, formerly Gym Leader of Goldenrod City in Johto, to Hoenn as Petalburg Gym Leader.

And even stupider Dad, to accept the offer!

Just 2 weeks before his 12th birthday, when he began his pokemon journey too... Brendan sighed.

 _Why does everything bad happen to me?_ Was the thought repeating itself in Brendan's head, ever since _that_ talk with his parents! He had everything set for him, he had chosen the starter pokemon he wanted, then...then this happens.

 _I guess, I get no say again?_ He was sulking on the outskirts of Goldenrod. All his friends had already left on their journey's, and he was so lonely now...

He sighed once again. He was leaving town in 6 hours. There was simply not enough time.

"Goodbye Goldenrod...Goodbye Johto...-"

Suddenly, he broke off. He heard a commotion.

"Brendan! Where are you sonny?" Norman appeared out of thin air. "You shouldn't just disappear like that, you know."

"What's the big deal Dad? We have got time. I just wanna say goodbye to this place." Brendan replied sulkily.

Norman sighed "Brendan, please understand, I have to do this! I am a restless spirit bro, I can't stay in a place for too long."

Brendan laughed "You? A restless spirit?"

Norman smiled "Before you were born, I used to be nearly nomadic, you know. But after you were born, I had to settle down. So I took up the job of a hotshot Gym leader. But now that you are old enough, both me and your mom wan't to have a new life. Do you really wish to snatch that from us?"

Brendan sulked "Emotional Blackmailers..."

Norman gave a surprised laugh "Well then 'O' blackmailed one, come back home in 5 hours or else..." smilingly mischievously, Norman disappeared into the trees, leaving Brendan alone to sulk again.

He cleared his throat "Ahem, now as I was saying, Goodbye Goldenrod, Goodbye Johto...-" Suddenly a voice resembling a gunshot rang out. Brendan almost literally jumped out of his skin.

 _Why can't I be allowed to complete my damn goodbye peacefully?_

But still, Brendan's curiosity was flared up. He walked as if on slippery ground towards the direction of the sound. But suddenly a shout was heard.

"You useless idiot!"

Brendan looked around the trees carefully. He saw a scene which he had only seen in films or read in stories.

A boy of about 16 was towering over a small green pokemon. Brendan's eyes widened as he realized what pokemon it was.

 _A Treecko! One of the starter pokemon of Hoenn! By it's colour, it could be grass type-_

Brendan was snapped out of this chain of thought by the boy once again. He shouted "You are of no use to me at all! I am an experienced trainer, I haven't got the type to raise weak, baby pokemon like you!"

The Treecko looked down mournfully "Treeeeee..."

Brendan got up in a fury. "Hey you, who do you think you are?" He shouted to the boy.

The boy shifted his gaze to him "What's it to you?

"Er...Why don't you want that Treecko?" Brendan asked, rather perturbed by the greeting.

"Well you see, I am a strong trainer, and I don't have time to raise baby pokemon like these."

"Then why did you catch it?"

"I did not. It got traded with mistake. I lost my Arbok because of this guy."

Brendan growled "Raising a pokemon is the best part of being a trainer. And how can you blame the little guy for losing your Arbok? That was your mistake."

The boy grunted "Well, you want him so much, then keep him."

Then he whipped out a pokedex. He pressed a few buttons. Then he took out a pokeball, and stamped on it to break it. "There. Keep it."

Then the boy walked away into the trees.

Brendan shifted his gaze to the Treecko. The little guy was staring mournfully at the broken parts of the pokeball.

 _I wonder if the jerk did feed him anything or not._ Loud out he said "You hungry, Buddy?"

The Treecko looked up. He seemed to be sizing him up. Then it slowly nodded. Brendan took out a chocolate bar from his pocket and broke it into 2.

"I am afraid its quite Mushy now..." but before he's finished the sentence, the Treecko had snatched down the chocolate and was hurriedly gobbling it up.

Brendan laughed "So the jerk did not feed you properly, I guess?"

The Treecko shook his head while trying to stuff chocolate at the same time.

"Well then Treecko, where is your home?"

The Treecko said "Tree ko ko Treekko!"

Brendan laughed "Well that makes a lot of sense."

Suddenly the Treecko ran up to him and climbed up his shoulder "Treekko trek."

Brendan nearly fell down from surprise "Woah, easy there buddy, you almost toppled me there."

Treecko said "Treecko ko.." in an apologising tone.

This way, Brendan spent a long, long time, walking the streets of Goldenrod, holding a conversation with Treecko, even managing to understand some parts of it!

Suddenly he remembered something. He stopped dead in his tracks.

He said "Wait Treecko, I have to say something."

Treecko nodded "Treeekkoo"

Brendan cleared his throat "Ahem, Goodbye Goldenrod, Goodbye Johto...-"

"BRENDAN MAPLE WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Both Treecko and Brendan jumped up at the voice. They turned around to see Brendan's mom, Carolina striding over with thunderclouds on her face.

"Do you know how worried I have been?"

Brendan sighed "Mom, we still have time...right?"

Carolina's eyes widened "TIME? Do you even know that we are leaving in half and hour?"

Brendan sighed "Dammit Treecko, looks like I spent too much time talking to you."

"Treek Treeeek koo."

Carolina "A Treecko? Where did it come from? Isn't it one of the starters of Hoenn?"

Brendan grinned "Yes Mom. A trainer abandoned it, so we've been wandering around for the past...well hours."

Carolina smiled "You know, it's one of the starter pokemon of Hoenn. Why don't you ask it to come alongwith you on your journey?"

Brendain sighed and looked down at Treecko "Well, in that case, Treecko, would you like to come with me?"

Treecko nodded it's head "Treeck treek ko tree!" and clambered on to the top of Brendan's head.

Brendan grinned "I take that as a yes then?"

Carolina took out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes "Oh how my little son is growing up...a pokemon of his own..i quess you'll be going on a journey too now, like your cousin Jake?"

Brendan and Treecko looked at each other "Hey Mom, wasn't Jake travelling in Hoenn right now?"

Carolina nodded "Well he is going to start his Hoenn journey today, resourceful one that, your Cousin."

Brendan grinned "Well then, we cant be too far behind, right Treecko?"

"Trreeekkkkooo treecko!"

Brendan shouted "HOENN, HERE WE COME!"

The shout made everyone in vicinity stare at him. Carolina facepalmed. Treecko chortled with silent laughter. And Brendan was getting redder by the second "Heheheheh..."

* * *

 ** _30 MINUTES LATER_**

"But Mom, I can't sit in the back with the luggage, I will get trampled!"

"There's no space in the front and plus, you can pass time easier there, you get your own space."

Norman called out from the front "Are we ready guys? I would like to reach Hoenn today"

Carolina said "Coming right over." Then to Brendan "Look Brendan, you know that the back has windows too right? you can enjoy the view!"

Brendan huffed "FINE! I'm gonna go in the back, now please leave me alone."

He went into the back of the truck, with Treecko still on his head.

Carolina went and sat in front "Well, let's get going then."

Norman revved up the engine.

And they were off.

1 minute passed...

"Are we there yet?"

"No Brendan."

2 minutes passed...

"Are we there yet?"

"No Brendan, we're not even out of Goldenrod yet."

"So slow? How will we get to Hoenn at this raaaa..oouch!" he said, as he had just been smacked by Carolina. "Don't disturb your dad."

Brendan sighed at went at the back again. "Well Treecko let's see the files on you."

Treecko tilted his head "Treek?"

"I think it's somewhere in my bag..." he opened one of the chains of his shoulder bag and sifted through it "...AH, here it is!"

He opened the file and began reading out loud:

 ** _Treecko, the Wood Gecko pokemon._**

 ** _Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very long life. This pokemon attacks its foes with its thick tail_**

 ** _Along with Torchic and Mudkip, it's one of the three starter pokemon of Hoenn.  
Treecko is the the grass type starter pokemon of Hoenn._**

 ** _I evolves into Grovyle, and then into Sceptile.  
It's final form, Sceptile, can mega evolve into Mega Sceptile using the Sceptilite._**

Brendan finished reading it out and whistled "Well, Well, buddy. Looks like you have lot's of power in that small body of yours, huh?"

Treecko shrugged "Ko Ko Treekko."

Brendan "Well, do you wan't a nickname buddy?"

Treecko got up and suddenly shook his head vehementaly.

Brendan said thoughtfully "Are you saying that you are don't want one?"

Treecko nodded "Treeeekkkkkooooooo!"

"Yes, I can understand your expressions at least." Brendan grinned "Well we will talk about nicknames later on, let's focus on the journey for now."

Treecko grinned too "Ko tree."

He opened the back window "Well we seem to be near the Hojoh bridge now, which connects Johto and Hoenn. I guess, the journey will be ending very soo now...Treecko?"

No reply.

"Treecko, what..."uh, leave it."

Treecko was snoring.

"...Uh, leave it."

Brendan grinned, then he faltered when he realised something.

 _I wasn't ably to say goodbye to Johto..._

 _Well, I guess I don't need to say goodbye..._

 _Because I WILL BE BACK..._

 _After conquering Hoenn..._

 _LET THE GAMES BEGIN!_

* * *

 **A/N- Reviews are of course welcome, be the negative or positive.**

 **Next chapter will be up.. earliest by 3 days, latest 1 week.  
SEEYA PEOPLE!**


	2. Arrival at Littleroot

**A/N-** **There! Finally, a new chapter completed! I am rapidly discovering that writing a fanfiction is much, much, much more difficult than reading it.** **Specially, when the author himself doesn't know what happens next in the story.**

 **So...now that author's rambling's are over, lets' move on to the chapter.**

 **...Why are you still reading this? Look down idiot!**

* * *

 _She was flying through the stars, wings on her back, and a white dress covering her.  
Snow was falling all around, but she felt no unnecessary coldness. She looked around to see the stars..._

 _And suddenly, something was wrong. Tory, her small, yet dynamic Torchic, was beside her, but she had left him at home! Though now she thought of it, she couldn't remember leaving home...Yet, she found herself grinning "So, you found your way here too, Tory, huh?"_

 _Tory opened his mouth to reply in his language, but what came out was "_ **WAKE UP!"**

May opened her eyes with a start "Wha..what?"

Her mother repeated "Wake up May, c'mon! How much can you sleep in one go? I won't be able to even if I tried to."

May "Mom...I was having a good dream. Why did you stop it."

But Caroline ignored her "Both me and your dad are early risers...wonder where the girl got the late-sleeping habit from," Then turning towards May, she said ,"Your dad was looking for you."

May frowned "Why?"

Her mom said "You should know. Anyway, he said that he will talk to you once he gets home. Oh, and our neighbours are moving in today!"

May looked up "Any kid?"

"Yes. A boy about your age. And another thing, they are the family of the new Petalburg City GymLeader."

May perked up "Really? Then I will ask his son for his secrets, which I will use to beat him!"

Caroline chuckled "Later, first go take a shower, brush your teeth, and get ready."

May nodded, then hesitated "Mom, when can I get my trainer license?"

Caroline sighed "Why are you so eager to leave me alone?"

"Mom...?"

"Fine, ask your dad, I seriously have no idea." and with this, her mom went off to prepare breakfast. May chuckled. She knew that her mom wasn't serous about not wanting her to leave.

May looked at the clock. It was 9'o'clock. She yawned. It was going to be a long day. She decided to get ready glanced at Tory's pokeball, and nodded to herself. She would wrestle a trainer license out of her dad today, whatever happens.

* * *

Brendan was about to becom the Hoenn champion, with Treecko at his side. He had defeated all the gymleader's, swept the pokemon league, and was just reaching a level of legends...

That is, until a cardboard box fell on him.

"AAARGGHH! MOM!" Brendan yelled, as we all tend to do after being awaken in such a way.

The car stopped abruptly, causing two more cardboard boxes to fall on Brendan. He went limp. He expected nothing more from life.

Until the door was pushed open with full force, causing Treecko, who was half-asleep by the door, to fly and land in between the legs of his trainer.

Brendan promptly fainted. Before he fainted, he caught sight of his parent's concerned faces.

His mom yelled "Oh no! what happened here?"

Norman frowned "Now Pauline, control yourself. Brendan, are you awake?"

No response.

Norman went up to Brendan's body, and tried to shake him. Still no response.

Norman sighed "He has fainted. Quick, bring some water from the front.

Pauline gasped and ran to the front of the van. She grabbed a bottle of water and came back "Here."

Norman made for the bottle, but before he could touch it, Pauline opened the cap, and poured it's contents all over Brendan.

Brendan's eyes fluttered open, but, the bottle was only half empty. Pauline continued to pour cold water all over him.

Norman cried "Pauline stop, he's awake."

She stopped and looked down to see Brendan gasping for air and glaring at her at the same time, "What the hell mom?"

She frowned "How did you manage to faint?"

Brendan glared at his parents "First a box fell right on my nose. The your braking the vehicle so roughly made two more boxes fall on me. Then the door was pushed open with full force making Treecko land right between my legs. That's when my body gave up. So who was driving the van?"

Norman shrugged apologetically "Sorry, but your mum looked tired, so I thought that I would relieve her for a bit, and also get some practice at driving. Guess I should have woken you up, huh?"

Brendan groaned. His dad was a great man and all, but he couldn't drive for the life of him. "It's okay. I guess. Not that I can do anything about it."

His mom smiled brightly, now that Brendan was okay "Exactly, you can't. Anyway, we have arrived in Petalburg."

Brendan managed a small smile. He patted Treecko, who had managed to fall asleep somehow, and climbed out of the town. He took a breath of the morning air and took a look around him.

It was not as big as Goldenrod, but still pretty big "So this where we will be living?"

Norman shook his head "Oh no. You will be living in another town close-by, called Littleroot."

Brendan started, "But the gym is here, so how can you not live in the city?"

Norman replied "I won't be living with you for now."

"WHAT?"

Pauline hissed "Hush. It's early morning. People must be sleeping," then she continued ,"But don't worry, it's temporary."

"But why is it even temporary?"

Norman said "See, it's a little complicated. The Pokemon League thinks that Petalburg Gym should be shifted to Littleroot town. And that's what's going to happen. Don't ask why, because I don't understand totally."

Brendan said "But a gym is a land-mark of the city! How can they just change it's location?"

"Well, Charles Goodshow, that'll be the Pokemon League president, was born in Littleroot. And he want's to glorify it, so that's what he's doing. Although that's not the official reason. When the gym changes it's place, it'll be big news. You will know about it, even if you are far from home, or something."

Brendan shrugged "Okay then. So you leave us now?"

Norman nodded, with a sad smile "Don't be sad. You are going on a journey anyway, right? You'll be able to see me. Petalburg is pretty close to Littletoot. An hour by van, and 1 day by foot?"

Brendan nodded "Bye dad."

Norman nodded, hugged his wife, and walked into the distance.

Brendan got back into the back of the van, where Treecko was still sleeping.

About an hour later, his mom said "Brendan dear, we have arrived."

* * *

May barged into her father's lab,"HEY, DAD!"  
...to find it completely empty.

She looked about confused. Where were her father's aides? All the researcher's and all?  
Then she remembered that it was a sunday, and therefore a holiday. There was no one in the lab, and her dad must be off to do some fieldwork.

But then, why was the lab open?

She ventured further, and heard some noise in a room. She walked on carefully, and looked into the room

She almost gasped, as she saw a man wearing a white shirt and black pants putting all the stuff into a bag.

 _A ROBBER...?!_ she thought.

She decided that direct action was necessary. If she went to bring someone, it may be too late.

"HAIIYYAAAA!" cried May, as she leapt upon the robber. The robber turned his face at hearing her cry, and May got a look at his face just before she landed.

 ** _*CRASH*_**

 _Shit!_ thought May.

She had jumped her father.

"What the _HECK_ May?" Prof. Birch asked.

May replied,"Sorry, dad. Really, seriously sorry! I thought it was a burglar, and that I was saving your lab."

The elder Birch grunted "Common Sense May. How would a robber open a locked door? And why would a robber rob a place with all the lights on, in midday, while virtually anyone can catch him?"

May felt herself going red. Her dad was a genius, the most renowned professor in Hoenn. To analyze a thing was a second nature to him for god's sake. But how could she be expected to realize all this, a mere 12-year old?

Then she scolded her mind for calling herself a 12-year old. That was precisely the reason she had not been able to go on a journey, on which she should have gone 2 months back!

She muttered "Sorry."

Her dad shrugged and smiled "Anyway, no problem. Did you want to see me? I thought I heard you calling me back then."

She brightened up "Yes, I wanted to get a trainer license..." she heard a sigh fromher dad "...and, uh..I wanted to go on a journey?"

Professor Birch said "May, we have discussed this before. As soon as Tory evolves into a Combusken, I will totally let you free. But first of all, your safety is what matters."

May exploded "How is Tory supposed to evolve into a Combusken? He needs experience, and there is no one to battle here! I can already beat all your aides, and it is not like you are great at battling, I am sure I could beat you too."

"I am sure you can, but that's not the matter at hand."

"And isn't keeping a pokemon without having a license illegal?"

"You are right- I should take Tory away."

May gasped "What? No, never."

Prof' birch grinned slyly,"You can't beat me in an argument May. I could let you go if you got yourself a travelling companion. But no one in LittleRoot leaves before at least 1 year later."

May sighed "I'll just keep training Tory until he evolves, and then I will go. But that could take forever...What if I can't collect the gym badges in time for the league?"

Professor Birch shrugged "You could go next year. But your safety is most important to me."

May sighed in annoyance. _Paranoid parents..._

* * *

Brendan collapsed on his bed. Not that he was exhausted or anything, but he knew that it was going to be a long, and exhausting day. Treecko was looking at a photo of himself in a children's picturebook "Kooooo..."

Brendan had just been to the research lab of the famed Prof. Birch, also a great friend of his father's, and their next door neighbour. He needed to talk to him to get a trainer license, and verify that he could take Treecko as his pokemon, despite it having a previous trainer.

But he found the lab door locked. He had no choice but to grumble. But he expected this. It was a Sunday after all. But still.. now he had nothing to do but wander around.

Suddenly, he heard a knock "Mom?"

His Mom entered "So the lab was closed, am I right?"

He nodded. She continued "Thought so. Anyways, you know since the lab is closed, why don't you go and see The Prof. at his home? It is just next-door. And he is also an old friend of Dad's."

He shrugged "Fine. Nothing to do anyway." And went off, motioning for Treecko to follow him.

He stepped outside his home and looked around. Littleroot town was not half as big as Petalburg. But it wasn't exactly a small town.

His mom said that this place was the Equivalent of New Bark town in Johto. But it was certainly much bigger and more developed than New Bark town.

As he moved to their neighbour's house, his heart began to beat faster. He was basically just barging in on someone who was on a holiday. Did he really expect to be welcomed? He bent down for a moment to allow Treecko to climb up to him on his shoulder and went on.

He knocked at the door. He felt a latch opening and heard a voice "Come in."

He entered the home, and looked at a woman of around the same age as his mom. She said "I haven't seen you before. You are our new neighbour?"

Brendan nodded "Yes. My name is Brendan. My mom said that Prof. Birch was an old friend of my dad's, and I should come over and introduce myself."

She looked at him closely "Oh, you are Norman's boy are you? Why, the last time I saw you, you were just a baby. Oh, but I don't think you enjoy hearing that line, do you?" she said as Brendan squirmed. Why did people have to remind him of seeing him when he was small?

The woman continued "Oh, but my Husband and daughter are both out at the moment. Too bad. Would you drink Tea, by the way?"

Brendan shook his head "No, thanks. I don't drink Tea."

"I see. Lemonade then?"

"Yes, please."

She stood up "I'll be back in a second. Oh, and by the way, is that Treecko yours?"

Brendan glanced at Treecko and smiled "Oh, he is not mine yet. But I intend to claim him when I become a trainer."

"How did you get it before becoming a trainer? , "

Brendan replied "It's like this...

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

Caroline nodded "I see. Quite a story. I really don't get why some trainer's abandon their pokemon. But anyway, if you want to go get your license, you better search on clearing on route 101."

Brendan nodded. He had no idea where this route 101 was, but he knew that he would find a way to get there.

He stood up, setting down his glass, now empty of lemonade "Thank you ma'am. I will be going along now."

She stood up too "Oh, call me Caroline. Of course, be getting along. Tell me before leaving on your journey after getting your license,"

Brendan smiled "Okay." and went out.

 _Now to find route 101._

* * *

May had nothing to do.

She went for a swim in the pool, but it quickly got boring. Then she thought of playing on her PC, but her mom kicked her straight out of the house, because it was such a damned glorious day.

Yeah, right.

Now that she had graduated from school, she had nothing to occupy her time. So she had begun to basically live in her father's lab, helping him with the research.

Now, May groaned as she acknowledged it to herself. She depended on her dad's research lab to occupy her time, and keep her interested. She didn't even have any friends in Littleroot anymore. She fumed at the ground as she thought of it.

They all must be taking the gym challenge.

Suddenly, a boy interrupted her train of thought "Hey miss..."

She jumped "Wha..?"

The boy also jumped back "Whoa, easy there. Sorry. Didn't mean to surprise you."

She replied "Ok. What do you want?"

He said sheepishly "Could you tell me where Route 101 is?"

May looked at him closely "You are new here right? Would you happen to be my new neighbour?"

He replied "Oh, are you Prof. Birch's daughter?"

She said "Yeah. My name's May."

He replied "I'm Brendan."

May said "You want to go to route 101, right? Why?"

Brendan shrugged "I just need to go get my trainer license. Your mom said that Prof. Birch is on route 101."

May raised an eyebrow "You are not a trainer yet, then how do you have a starter pokemon already?"

Brendan replied "Oh, you mean Treecko? It's a long story, will tell you sometime later."

May smiled "Come on then. I will show you.

 **A few minutes later**

May said,"Almost there, just past that narrow pass, and we are on route 101-"

"YOU CAN NOT GO THERE!"

May and Brendan both jumped. Brendan yelled "Who said that?"

May gasped "Who the hell are you?"

A patch of bushes rustled nearby. May and Brendan looked at it with full attention, and out came a...

...boy barely half their height. Both their shoulders slumped. "A little boy scared us.." May whispered with disgust.

Brendan shook his head, then asked the boy "Why can't we go there?"

The boy replied in the same tone "YOU CAN NOT BECAUSE...YOU CAN NOT!"

Brendan and May looked at each other. May opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly, a piercing scream penetrated the silence.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGHGGHHH! HEEELLLPPPP...OOWWWWW!"

May recognised the voice. Her eyes widened, and she began to run at top speed. She was dimly aware of Brendan following right behind.

They turned round the corner and beheld to scene in-front of them...

* * *

 **A/N- Reviews are of course welcome, be the negative or positive.**

 **And one more thing. In my fanfics, children graduate out of school at 12 years of age, and they have an option to do, or not to do collage when they become 14 years old.**

 **Next chapter will be up.. earliest by 3 days, latest 1 week.  
** **SEEYA PEOPLE!**


	3. When Poochyena Attack

**A/N-** **Argh! finally, another chapter.**

 **Okay, sorry for the lateness. To make a long story short, I had to give an exam for which I was totally unprepared, so I set aside everything for a few days, and prepared for it. As soon as that exam finished, I came back and began typing.**

 **So, sorry if there are too many errors in this chapter, or if it's not up to the mark or something. I feel sorry too, actually. I planned for this chapter to be a grand one. But that'll have to be the next chapter, won't it?**

 **Okay, so finally, not a very long chapter, but I think I have done pretty well.**

 **So read and review guys!**

 **...Why are you still reading this? Look down idiot!**

* * *

 **FROM LAST CHAPTER..**

 _"AAAAAAAARRRRGHGGHHH! HEEELLLPPPP...OOWWWWW!"_

 _May recognised the voice. Her eyes widened, and she began to run at top speed. She was dimly aware of Brendan following right behind._

 _They turned round the corner and beheld to scene in-front of them..._

* * *

Brendan saw a man in a white coat being chased by 3 small Blackish-Gray coloured pokemon, who seemed to have vicious jaws. Blood was running down his right hand, and he had one hand on his right shoulder as he ran.

 _He must have been bitten there._

Beside him, May whispered "Damn it. How did he manage to get a Poochyena gang to attack him? They are normally cowards.." She pulled out a pokeball

Brendan replied "Strength in numbers May. Ready to go Treecko?"

Treecko nodded "Treecckkkoooo!" and leapt off Brendan's shoulder, and stood in-front of him, adopting a battle stance as May threw her pokeball, shouting "GO, TORY!"

A small Orange-yellow, bird-like pokemon materialized beside Treecko. "TOOOORR..." it chirped.

May yelled "Get their attention Tory! Use Ember"

Brendan glanced at her nervously "Um..you too Treecko! Get their attention!"

Tory unleashed a fiery-hot Ember attack at the Poochyena, while Treecko rammed into another one with speed Brendan didn't know it had, and managed to stay out of the way of Tory's Ember attck, which would've been fatal to it.

Brendan glanced at May again "May? I have no idea what attacks Treecko knows..."

May, who had a strange tablet-like device in her hands said "It knows Pound, Leer, Absorb, and Quick Attack. So stick with Absorb and Quick Attack." she put the device back in her pocket and ordered another ember attack.

Brendan wanted to ask her how she knew about Treecko's attacks, but decided that this wasn't the time for it "Treecko, use Quick attack, on the same one you attacked earlier!"

Treecko once again sped-up and rammed into the Poochyena, but this time as it was getting away, Poochyena snapped it up in it's jaws.

"Treecko, NO! Use Absorb!" Brendan shouted, though he had no idea how Treecko was supposed to use it while it was in Poochyena's jaws.

But, to his surprise, Suddenly, Treecko and Poochyena, both were surrouned in a green light, and a Green beam of light connected them. The poochyena let Treecko down and suddenly, its seemed tired, whereas, Treecko looked replenished.

 _The move must take the foe's energy, and give it to the opponent._

"Treecko, use absorb again." as Treecko executed the command, Brendan noticed out of the corner of his eye, that the man-in-a-white coat was now sitting against a tree, breathing deeply.

He looked back at Treecko "Quick attack!"

Treecko sped-up and attacked the Poochyena, which had been howling all thins time. Once again, like last time, it grabbed Treecko in its jaws.

"Treecko, absorb!" Once again, the cycle was repeated, but, this time the attack itself seemed to deal more damage to Treecko. It seemed tired now.

Thinking that he must finish the battle soon, Brendan ordered "Finish this! Quick attack!"

Treecko sped-up and attacked the Poochyena, which was thrown back with the force. It slumped to the ground, finally defeated.

He glanced at May "Need some he-"

"POOOOCHCHHYEE!" A roar of multiple Poochyena's inturrepted him. All of them looked up to see a pair of Poochyena's racing towards them.

A single Poochyena was standing behind them, not bothering to charge. Instead, it just observed the battle from behind. Something was different about this Poochyena though. It was Golden in colour, and it seemed to be the leader of the group.

The white coat man whispered something, surprising Brendan all,"That's the reason I went after them..."

May said "Brendan. Take this potion. Give this to Treecko, and take that Golden Poochyena. I will handle the others." And gave Brendan a vial full of a transparent liquid.

Brendan whispered "Here Treecko." and gave the potion to Treecko, who drank it up with gusto, and nodded.

"Let's go and beat the Golden Poochyena." He let Treecko climb on his shoulder, and approached the Strangely-coloured Poochyena, who observed them calmly, adopting a fighting stance.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Yelled Brendan, as Treecko leapt of his shoulder.

"Treecko, use Leer!" Treecko's eyes shined brightly, while the Poochyena howled, scaring Brendan slightly.

"Now follow it with a quick attack, but be careful!" Treecko sped-up and Struck the Poochyena, which did not try to bite back, but instead responded by ramming into Treecko before it could regain it's composure.

Brendan yelled "Pound!", though he had no idea what it did, just a split-second before the special Poochyena sank it's fangs into Treecko.

Just as Treecko got subjected to a powerful bite attack, it struck Poochyena a powerful on the face with it's closed fist.

"Now, follow it up with absorb!" Brendan noticed out of the corner of his eyes that May had only one Poochyena left to defeat.

Brendan focused once more on the battle at hand. He was just in time to see the Green beam of light connecting Treecko and Poochyena disappear.

The Poochyena rammed into Treecko once more, throwing Treecko back.

"Treecko, use absorb again!" Yelled Brendan as Poochyena bit into Treecko. Brendan relaxed, expecting to see the reliable green beam anytime now. Instead, he saw Treecko Flinch terribly, before groaning "Tree...oo.." as the Poochyena let go of it.

 _Must be an effect of the attack._

Brendan knew that another Treecko won't last much longer.

"Treecko, quick attack, give it all you got!"

Treecko sped-up with a blinding white light and rammed into the Poochyena, but this time, the Poochyena was thrown back really far, into a Tree-trunk.

The Poochyena stood up shakily. Brendan opened his mouth to order another attack, but was interrupted by a defeaning roar come from the Golden Poochyena.

Brendan looked back to see all the Poochyena's running away. Three of the Poochyenas gathered around the one which had been defeated earlier by Brendan and Treecko, and lifted it. They were all gone in the blink of an eye.

The golden Poochyena gave Brendan an angry look, which surprised Brendan as it seemed contrary to it's nature till now, then it ran away.

He stood there silently, just staring at the space where the special Poochyena had just stood. He frowned, a million things on his mind. He would've loved to just stand there and keep thinking.

Instead, he shook his head forcefully, and knelt down to look at Treecko. He smiled at Treecko, and Treecko grinned back tiredly. There was no need for words between the Pokemon and Master at the moment.

In that moment, Brendan knew that they would go far. There was a long distance to cover, but he would manage with Treecko at his side.

Suddenly, the magic of the moment was broken by a cry behind them "BRENDAN! COME HERE, AND HELP!"

He looked back to see May standing beside the white-coat man, and waving at him. He hurriedly let the tired Treecko on his shoulder, and went down towards May.

He reached just as the man started to stand up, a hand on his shoulder, wincing horribly. May said "Dad, you sit here. I will go get help."

Brendan nodded "Yes, you wait her- wait, what? You are her dad? Professor Birch?"

The man, Prof. Birch smiled "Yes, I am. You seem to be new here, as you don't know me. Are you Norman's boy by any chance?"

Brendan nodded "Yes, I am. Dad told me-" but was interrupted by May,"Brendan? Have that talk later. Not the right time for a cosy chat you know."

He sighed "Of course. Sorry, got carried away. I'll just go run and get some help."

The Prof. said "Oh don't bother. I have no deep wounds, except for this one on the shoulder. I will be-" He said, before he was interrupted too.

A few men burst into the clearing, the boy who was earlier blocking the way to the exit in the lead. "There! I told you I heard some noises coming from here!" He said proudly, pointing to Prof. Birch's Blood-stained shoulder.

One of the men frowned "Professor? What happened?"

Professor Birch said "It's a long story."

Another one replied "Allright then. Let's get you back to the lab and patch you up. Tell us the story over there."

On the way back to the lab, May muttered to Brendan "You are really lucky you know. You got two critical hits-one against the normal Poochyena, other against the Golden one. And both were the finishing blows."

Brendan grinned at her. He wondered how she managed to observe his battle while fighting her own, and pleased that she saw him battling.

As they approached the lab, May said loudly "Well, I will be off to route 113. See you there." and went off, before anyone could say a word.

Professor Birch frowned at her retreating figure, then said to Brendan "Well, you can be off too. But I'd like to see you later on."

Brendan nodded and went off towards his own home to have a good rest. Too much excitement for one day.

* * *

 **A/N- Reviews are of course welcome, be the negative or positive.**

 **So how was it? PM me or tell me in reviews.**

 **Next chapter will be up.. earliest by 5 days, or so. This time, It is a promise. NO distractions, nothing.  
SEEYA PEOPLE!**


	4. The First battle

**A/N- Well, there you are..another chapter.**

 **Sorry for the lateness. Actually, I had to abandon my laptop, as it's battery doesn't charge anymore. So I had to write on my Tablet. Now my typing speed has been slowed down by 1-4rth.**

 **So read and review guys!**

 **...Why are you still reading this? Look down idiot!**

* * *

...and that's what happened." Said Brendan, finally finishing narrating his story of what happened this afternoon to his mother.

Pauline chuckled "Oh dear, you have had a tiring day it seems. You had better get yourself a bit of a rest."

Brendan shook his head "No mum. It still get's more tiring still. Professor Birch told me to go over and visit him in his lab. In fact, I think I should be getting there now. he might be waiting for me."

His mother nodded "Get going then. And Brendan.." She smiled for a second "...I just wanted to tell you, dad was on the Tele today, while you were out. It was a funny sight. He was really nervous talking to those reporters."

Brendan chuckled. It was strange to think of his dad as being nervous. "Bye mom. I will be off now." and went off into the streets of Littleroot again.

"Treeee?"

His mom sighed "Oh dear, he left his Treecko behind! Always in a hurry...Like father, like son." she said, as Treecko ran full-out managing to get out of the door before it closed.

Meanwhile, as Brendan walked towards the lab, he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see a panting Treecko looking up at him reproachfully.

He smacked his head "Oh shit! I forgot you, didn't I?

He then bent down to allow Treecko to get up on his shoulder, and gave it an apologetic smile, which was met with a frown, and Treecko turning it's head away "Treeeehh."

Brendan sighed and shook his head, then continued on his way to the lab. He was gonna need a long rest after this straining day.

 _Seriously, what's wrong with me? How could I have left Treecko behind?_ he mused to himself.

He kept on walking. As he reached the lab he took a deep Breath. "This is it Treecko! We're finally going to get rewarded for our hard work! Hopefully with a trainer license.."

Treecko nodded, and buried his head into Brendan's neck. Brendan smiled and put up a hand to pat the small pokemon, which was still a bit winded from running that distance.

He took a deep breath and rung a doorbell by the side of the door. He heard a shout "Come in!"

He pushed open the doors, and entered the lab. The same lab which had been deserted an hour earlier was now alive with a flurry of activity.

He spotted Prof. Birch at a far end of the room, standing by the desk. Brendan quickly reached over to him. "Professor Birch..."

Professor Birch looked around at the sound of his name and spotted Brendan. He grinned and said "Brendan! Welcome to my lab!" Then louder, he said to his aids "You all, listen up! This is the young man, who along with my daughter saved me from the Pooxhyena. And he personally fought the shiny!"

Then entire lab looked at him. There was silence for a moment. Brendan felt his checks burning, before there was a sudden cheer.

Brendan took a moment to realise that they were cheering for him.

"Way to go boy!"

"Good for you to have saved Prof. Birch!"

"How did it feel to fight the shiny?"

Brendan grinned. He still felt his checks burning up even more. But the last comment caught his attention 'Shiny? What's..."

* * *

May was walking around route 103 with a frown on her face.

Something wasn't right.

She knew that the golden Poochyena was a shiny pokemon. Shiny pokemon were pokemon which were differently colored from the rest of their species.

They were not only differently colored, but also differently abled. They were much, much more powerful than the rest of their species, and we're as a result, extremely rare.

The other Poochyena were easy to beat. But the golden...she doubted that she herself could've beaten it.

It must've been by miracle that the boy and his Treecko had been able to drive it back.

That boy Brendan couldn't have actually beaten it. Yes it took a lot of damage and a critical hit, but that couldn't have been enough. A the Poochyena didn't look hurt much while running away.

It looked more like angry.

And something was wrong with their escape too. She knew something had been wrong about it. But she couldn't remember for the life of her what it could be.

She sat down under a tree to think she replayed the last moments of the battle frame by frame, her eyes closed.

She opened her eyes with a start a moment later, a single frame in her mind.

* * *

...and that's what a shiny is. And of course, as you might have figured the golden Poochyena was a shiny pokemon."

Brendan nodded. Professor Birch had just explained to him what a shiny was. "So, they are much more powerful than he rest of their species, right? But what I don't understand is..."

A frown appeared on Brendan's face"..the normal Poochyena was hard enough to beat. How did I manage to beat the shiny one then?"

Professor Birch nodded "I agree. Though you battled pretty well for a novice, and that Treecko of yours did superb, I don't think you could have actually beaten it. I guess it ran away. Poochyena have a reputation to run away when confronted."

Brendan remembered the angry look it gave him. That didn't seem like cowardice to him. The matter must have been something else.

But he kept his thoughts to himself for then.

Instead he chose to ask "Errr.. Professor, I wanted to ask,.. when can I get my trainer license?"

The Professor scratched his chin "Hmm...you have today proved yourself worthy of being a pokemon trainer, so getting a licence won't be a problem. But a trainer license takes a long time to make. Why don't you go and bring back May from route 103? I will never done by then."

Brendan nodded. Not like he had much choice anyway. There was not much he could do in this town for now.

He marched to the door and suddenly remembered "WHERE IS ROUTE 103 BY THE WAY?"

* * *

Brendan currently marched through the tall grass of route 103. After having been given detailed directions to route 103, he had begun his journey.

The tall grass totally surprised him though.

He had not expected to be attacked by pokemon in tall grass. He fought a few pokemon he had never seen before, and had no idea what they were called.

It was particularly scary whenever he encountered a Poochyena, though. He always ran away from them- in case they brought their entire herd after being wounded.

It had been a relief to pass the Old ale town on the way. But that place had been left far behind.

So he now tried to totally avoid the tall grass. But it couldn't be helped. Sometimes the grass was just in the way. Then Brendan had to go in it.

And every time he stepped into tall grass, he was always attacked by a pokemon.

So he was not exactly in the best of moods by the time he reached a big clearing. He managed a small smile as he looked around.

A few boys loafing around, and no tall grass in sight.

He walked up to the group of boys and asked "Hey, have you seem a girl wearing red clothes, and red bandana crossing by here?"

The boys looked at him. One of them said "The scary one with the scary Torchic?"

Brendan shrugged "Can't say if she's scary. Barely know her, or her Torchic. Has she passes by here?"

The boy nodded Yeah she did. But why do you wanna find her?"

Brendan replied "Her father asked for her."

Another boy shrugged "Alright then. Be careful though. She doesn't like being interrupted in her training."

Brendan nodded and went on.

 _Those guys must be exaggerating..rright?_

* * *

May opened her eyes with a start a moment later, a single frame in her mind.

She knew it! The reason for the Poochyena running away was-

"May! Is that you?"

She started at once, losing her training of thought. Why did the Poochyena run...? She couldn't remember.

She turned to the boy with anger in her eyes. She saw the boy, Brendan, who had fought alongside her an hour back.

She screamed "YOU,YOU IDIOT! I NEARLY HAD IT!"

Brendan took a step back, confused "Had what? What did -"

May interrupted him "I challenge you!"

Brendan smirked "All right then. Treecko, LET'S GO!"

May threw out her pokeball "Burn then, Tory!"

As Treecko jumped down from Brendan's shoulder, Tory materialised from its pokeball.

Brendan yelled "All right Treecko, let's start things off with absorb."

As a green light surrounded Tory and Treecko, May yelled "Use Peck!"

Tory brushed aside absorb, and attacked Treecko, beak glowing.

"Hhckkoo." Treecko cried out in pain.

Brendan yelled "Quick attack." And Treecko speed-up and struck Tory a blow, and got away, as May yelled " Ember! "

"Treecko! Careful." Treecko dodged the Ember attack easily.

"Ember again!"

As the fire reached near Treecko, Brendan yelled "Quick attack to get away!"

As Treecko dodged the attack, May yelled "Use Peck! "

Brendan yelled "Treecko, no!" Treecko was struck by the Peck, and lost its balance.

May smirked "Let's finish this! EMBER!"

'Treecko, try to dodge!"

Treecko's movements were sluggish. It tried to dodge the incoming fire, but was too slow. The Ember attack hit him.

'NOÒOO!"

The Fire cleared, to reveal a fainted Treecko.

Brendan ran over to Treecko to pick it up.

He got up and glared at May "Where can we heal him?"

May shrugged "We will stop by the pokemon center in Oldale town. Why did you wanna talk to me by the way?"

Brendan sighed. This encounter had bought a new meaning to the saying 'Battle first, talk later.

Suddenly, Tory began to chirp loudly. Both, Brendan and May turned their heads to look at it.

"What's the matter Tory?" May asked.

Suddenly, a shining i bright light began to come from Tory..

May gasped. Brendan couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight.

A split second later the small and sweet Torchic was gone.

There stood a proud and angry Combusken.


End file.
